marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Pleasant Hill
with ninety-six operatives on the ground, and forty civilian support staffers signed under N.D.A.s, most of them who acted as members of the community to help accommodate new prisoners. The outskirts of Pleasant Hill were surrounded by a StarkTech force field that became visible with touch. After regaining their true forms, Baron Helmut Zemo and Fixer started restoring all the inmates to normal as part a plot to get revenge on the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel at Pleasant Hill. Zemo and his army of villains unleashed a coordinated assault, taking over the town hall and turning it into a lock-up to hold numerous staff members and citizens hostage. As a consequence of the chaos the town spiraled into, Kobik fled from her caretakers. Both the main team and the Unity Division of the Avengers arrived on the scene to restore peace, but they were sidetracked by Kobik before they could join forces and take the fight to Zemo. After baiting Kobik by posing as allies, Kraven the Hunter and the villains with him captured her with a containment device created by the Fixer, with the objective of turn her into a proper Cosmic Cube and use it to overwrite reality. The heroes confronted Zemo at the town hall, but not before using the super-speed, phasing, and teleportation powers of some of their members to keep the hostages out of harm's way. Zemo's army of villains held the line to buy the Fixer's device enough time to cubify Kobik. With the intervention of the recently-empowered new Quasar, Agent Avril Kincaid, Kobik was freed from the device. Disgruntled by the situation and disillusioned with what she had experienced of humanity so far, she teleported Baron Zemo and Erik Selvig away from Pleasant Hill before disappearing herself. With their leader gone, the villains tried to escape from the town. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Mach VII had managed to send a distress signal, so when the bad guys ran for the hills, they found an aerial barricade waiting for them. With the airborne support blocking the villains, the Avengers proceeded to finish them off. In retaliation for what happened at Pleasant Hill, the Army of Evil attacked Manhattan during Hydra's rise to power. The status of Pleasant Hill after the conflict was contained is unknown. | PointsOfInterest = * Harold's Ice Cream Parlor: This was Pleasant Hill's residential ice cream parlor. * Pleasant Hill City Hall: This was the main S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost at Pleasant Hill with Maria Hill's mayoral position as a front. * Pleasant Hill Museum: Used as a front to safeguard the Quantum Bands, the contingency plan in case Kobik was to be neutralized. * Stuckey Bowl: This was Pleasant Hill's bowling alley and Kobik's favorite location. | Residents = Staff * Mayor Maria Hill * Dorothy Bixby * Avril Kincaid * Mach VII * Danny Rothstein * Dr. Erik Selvig * Wendell Vaughn - Unlike other staff, had his reality reshaped at will, turning him into the curator of the Pleasant Hill Museum. * Nurse Viki Prisoners * Absorbing Man (Carl Creel) - Turned into an ice cream vendor named Harold. * Answer (Aaron Nicholson) * Armadillo (Antonio Rodriguez) * Atlas (Erik Josten) - Turned into a mailman. * Baron Blood (John Falsworth) Baron Blood had died in * Baron Zemo (Helmut Zemo) - Turned into a young man named Jim. * Bi-Beast * Biohazard (Fletcher Traynor) * Blackout (Marcus Daniels) - Turned into a man named Bob Hofstedder. * Black Talon (Samuel Barone) * Blizzard (Donnie Gill) * Blood Brothers One of the Blood Brothers had died in * Bloodlust (Beatta Dubiel) - Turned into a duplicate of Maria Hill. * Brothers Grimm (Percy & Barton Grimes) * Brute (Counter-Earth's Reed Richards) * Bushwacker (Carl Burbank) * Captain Ultra (Griffin Gogol) * Chance (Nicholas Powell) * Chemistro (Calvin Carr) Calvin Carr had died in * Circus of Crime ** Ringmaster (Maynard Tiboldt) ** Clown (Franklin) ** Great Gambonnos (Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno) ** Human Cannonball (Jack Pulver) ** Princess Python (Zelda DuBois) * Coldheart (Kateri Deseronto) Kateri Deseronto had died in * Condor * Controller (Basil Sandhurst) * Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) - Turned into a salvage yard scrapper named Dan. * Cutthroat (Daniel Leighton) * Devil-Slayer (Eric Simon Payne) * Diamondhead (Archibald Dyker) * Dragonfly (Veronica Dultry) * Eel (Edward Lavell) * Elektra Natchios - Turned into a sheriff named Eva. * Fast Five ** Blue Streak ** Gold Rush ** Green Light ** Redline ** Silver Ghost * Fera * Fixer (Paul Norbert Ebersol) - Turned into a mechanic named Phil. * Flying Tiger * Gargantua (Edward Cobert) * Glob (Joseph Timms) * Graviton (Franklin Hall) - Turned into a chef named Howie Howardson. * Grey Gargoyle (Paul Duval) * Griffin (Johnny Horton) * Human Fly (Richard Deacon) * Jack O'Lantern * Klaw (Ulysses Klaw) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) - Turned into a zookeeper. * Living Laser (Arthur Parks) * Man-Ape (M'Baku) * Megaton (Jules Carter) Jules Carter had died in * Melter (Christopher Colchis) * Mentallo (Marvin Flumm) * Mindblast (Danielle Forte) - Turned into a duplicate of Maria Hill. * Mister Hyde (Calvin Zabo) * Moonstone (Karla Sofen) - Turned into a cupcake baker. * Night Phantom (Travis Hoyt) * Nitro (Robert Hunter) - Turned into a man named Roger. * Nuklo (Robert Frank Jr.) * Orrgo - Turned into a dog. * Plantman (Samuel Smithers) * Plantman (Paul) - Turned into a TV repairman. * Plunderer (Edgar Plunder) * Scorcher (Steven Hudak) - Turned into a firefighter. * Serpent Society ** Cobra (Piet Voorhees) ** Puff Adder (Gordon Fraley) ** Viper (Jordan Dixon) * Shockwave (Lancaster Sneed) * Skein (Sybil Dvorak) * Slyde (Jalome Beacher) Jalome Beacher had died in * Squid (Donald Callahan) * Tiger Shark (Todd Arliss) - Turned into an actual tiger shark at Pleasant Hill's aquarium. * Trapster (Peter Petruski) - Turned into a groundskeeper named Willie. * Whirlwind (David Cannon) - Turned into a teenager named Scotty. * Whiplash (Anton Vanko) * Wizard * Wrecking Crew - Turned into construction workers. ** Wrecker (Dirk Garthwaite) ** Bulldozer (Henry Camp) Henry Camp was mentioned to have died in ** Piledriver (Brian Calusky) Others * Red Skull - Briefly infiltrated Pleasant Hill under the psychic disguise of a priest named Father Patrick, allegedly one of the reformed prisoners. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}